legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost is the main character and hero of Rise of the Guardians Best Friends: Bender, Skipper, Angry Video Game Nerd, Heloise, Axel, Axl, Aile, Phineas and Isabella Rivals: Worst Enemies: Pitch Black (formerly) Voiced by Chris Pine The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Jack first appeared when the B Crew crashed and get separated from each other. He mets the boys and decides to help them and he will show them where to find their final 2 rings. He manages to get the boys and girls and introduces himself to the girls. Everyone is pleased to meet him particually Sari who states without knowing it blurts that he is handsome. He duels Pitch Black in the final battle and manages to seal him off like Hellboy did with Hades. Afterwards he helps the Nerd realease Sam, Alex and Clover and destroys any trace of a file on him or his friends at Interpol. Friends: North, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Starfire, Jorgen, Finn, Django, King Julian, Marceline, Axel, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Phineas, Isabella, Professor Pericles, Asami, Dipper, Mabel, Profion, Stan Smith, The B Crew, The Alpha Team, Zordon, Nostalgia Chick, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Marie, R2-D2, C3PO, Shade, Suede, Will Vandom Enemies: Pitch Black, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, Dr.Weil, Model W, The Darkseven, The Joker Legends of Light and Darkness He sometime got to Orlando, Florida with AVGN, Alie and Axl. He saw Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Axel and called them that night. THe four joined the party and then Axl saw something odd and went after it. It Was E.Aster.Bunnymund who was mad at Jack for something that happened decades ago. However this was for a different matter and he with the other 9 got placed in a sack. It's to the other Guardians where Jack is confused that why would the others want him. Since he, Bender, Skipper and Nerd all hold record on the naughty list. Jack with the others arrives at the Channel Awesome and sneaks off from the party with Skipper, Axel and Bender. He tries to get ahead by shooting ice, but this doesn;t work and hits the Chick who of course is a little mad at him. Jack must be careful a bit now, apart from that he meets Bender's advesaries Slade and Anti Cosmo and decides to work with them He is the second character to appear in costume as Inigo Montoya and Bender tells him not to surprise him like that. He joins in the laughing at Axl's costume and asks Nerd what's best in life when he get dressed up. When Axel finally shows up, he alongside the other boys is digusted at Axel's gag crotch. Jack learns about Model W and is surpised when all he hears is that "Model W orginates from some insane maniac who tried to conquer the world by building a giant battle station in space then fusing with it." Sometime after requiring the first fragment, he plans to use it to track the other two pieces they have to find. Jack with Axel and the rest decides to go after the other Model A while Axl and Alie go after the W fragments. Jack acquires the third Model A fragment with his friends and battles Shen to make sure they can out safe.When the team falls afterwards they are saved by Orion and Gohan who he introduces to Bender when he gets back. Jack Frost travels with the others to INterpol and helps Bender with his distraction song. He and Axel then sneak up and indipose of Fender who Slade wants alive after this for Infomation that Fender Tremelo knows. Jack Frost joins with Bender on discussing stuff to the former prisoners and when Marie feels stupid for trusting Rico Dredd, Frost reasures her. Jack also appears with the lab and accidentaly spills a kind of altering formula which Heloise tells him to get off him. And something is up as he is feeling kind of nodicous. When he and the others go looking for the fragment, He and Axel get into an argument about where to go and Axel gets captured. When Axel is nearly killed, Jack feels bad for what he did both physically and mentally as his body is feeling very strange and for leading Axel to trouble. Jack eventually recovers from it ibetween the time of The Alpha Team getting there Model F Fragment. Jack is quite suprsied to hear that Alie proposes to Axl, considering how it's usually the boy who asks the girl. He then asks Heloise a question regarding his nosciusness because he noticed how altered his built looked after his last shower. Heloise explains that his accident with her chemcials was prototype to a supersolider formula which enhances strength, speed and durability to superhero levels. He finds it cool and earlier on when Narrissa send over the image and instructions, he seems to like Will. This shows as he deides to go after her though she escapes on her own. Jack decides to go destroy the boo trap with Axel, Nostalgia Chick, Her, Marie and Phantom R which is to use for Jack Bauer and company to break in to the Aztec Complex. Jack becomes disbelieved when he hears of the guardians being dissappeared by The Entity. jack frost 1.jpg jack frost 2.jpg jack frost 3.jpg jack frost 4.jpg jack frost 5.jpg jack frost 6.jpg jack frost 7.jpg jack frost 8.jpg jack frost 9.jpg jack frost 10.jpg jack frost 11.jpg jack frost 12.jpg jack frost 13.jpg jack frost 14.jpg jack frost 15.jpg jack frost 16.jpg jack frost 17.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Elementals Category:Characters from Rise of the Guardians Universe Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Members of the B Team Category:Non Humans Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Sexy characters Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Fifth In Command Category:Fifth in Command Category:Breakout Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Immortals Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Staff Users Category:White Haired Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Team heroes Category:Blue Eyed Characters